The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users by expanding the capabilities of mobile electronic devices while keeping cost and size of such devices relatively low. Due to the ubiquitous nature of mobile electronic devices, people of all ages and education levels are now utilizing mobile terminals to communicate with other individuals or contacts, receive services and/or to share information, media and other content. Thus, mobile electronic devices are also becoming popular mechanisms by which users communicate with each other and consume content.
Although the capabilities of mobile electronic devices with respect to acquiring and rendering content, enabling communication and providing services continue to improve, the fact that such devices are mobile and the market driven desire to keep such devices relatively small inevitably introduces challenges with respect to limits in battery life and processing resources. While battery life continues to improve, the pace of expansion of complexity and processing load continues to race forward. Thus, significant usage of a mobile electronic device for the services and functions described above may typically consume battery power quickly and end up forcing the user to frequently recharge the battery or limit their usage, which degrades the user experience. Accordingly, to increase user satisfaction, it is desirable to maintain high levels of capabilities in the most efficient manner possible.